


Cover Up

by lonewolfe12345



Category: Mario Strikers Charged (Video Game), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, Lesbian Character, Peach x Daisy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolfe12345/pseuds/lonewolfe12345
Summary: One long day after a painful soccer game, Daisy finds that Peach is acting differently. When Daisy finally coaxes it out from Peach, she realizes she has a score to settle with Wario, who has a score to settle with the princess.





	Cover Up

"I was watching you in the stands today, you rocked that field, girl!" An auburn-haired woman said, closing the locker for her cleats. This girl's name was none other than Daisy, the flower princess of Sarasaland. "Why thank you, always nice to see my best friend supporting me on the field," said Daisy's companion, ally, best friend, and crush, Princess Peach.

A soft _hiss_ emerged from both of their armour plates has they took them off and put them in their designated lockers. "You seem a bit fidgety today, everything okay over there?" Daisy asked, taking off her sweat-soaked shirt and reolacing it with an orange novelty T-shirt that said 'I'm With Stupid'. Peach froze and quickly looked for something else to say. "Funny shirt you got there," Peach quickly said, dodging the question. "Peach Toadstool, don't you dare dodge a question on me. I'm not Mario, y'know," Daisy said in a serious tone and sat down, patting the locker room bench as a gesture for Peach to take a seat. 

"I don't want to talk about it...," Peach sighed, pressing her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "Peach," Daisy said in a very serious tone, looking at Peacg with those sapphire eyes that gave off such emotion that Peach couldn't help but fall for them. Peach loved those eyes, the eyes that showed so much sass and hotheadedness. They were so _sexy_. Peach couldn't think about that now though, they were in the middle- well start, of a serious discussion! She groaned and looked away from Daisy. "What's wrong?" The brunette said, trying to put a hand on Peach's shoulder. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Peach yelled, losing it and falling off the bench. Befire hitting the ground, Daisy saved the blonde by grabbing ger wrist and setting her fellow princess upright.

"Peach what the fuck gas gotten into you!?" Daisy yelled, taking the blonde by the shoulders and realizing she was crying. Daisy pulled ger friend into a tight hug. "Did someone hurt you?" Daisy said frantically, nit knowing how to handle the situation. Peach only nodded and cried more. "Who was it? What did he or she do?" Peach only muttered one name.

_"Wario....,"_

Daisy's blood boiled hotter than Bowser's fire.


End file.
